


Things we lost to the flame

by maplewoodmoth



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament) Jewish Scripture & Legend, Mythology - Fandom, Original Work, The Bible
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, haha oops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplewoodmoth/pseuds/maplewoodmoth
Summary: Abraham follows his God's instructions to the best of his ability. It's not enough.





	Things we lost to the flame

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even religious and yet? I love exploring mythical relations from different cultures.

“And now what” abraham asks his god, as his son stares at him, trusting, helpless, wide eyed, trussed up like a sheep for slaughter 

You sacrifice, his god entitles 

Abraham has been doing this for years, his hands are steady on the bone knife that he holds to his sons throat 

He is old, it is more momentum than strength in his arms at his age, which is why when his god b o o m s, STOP! to him, it is already too late 

The hill is abrupty silent, and abraham can feel the anger of his god opressively gather over him for he is at fault. 

Abruptly the presence is gone, and Abraham is left alone, kneeling on this hill, next to this homemade sacrificial altar, and the slowly cooling body of his son, abandoned byhis god. 

There is ruslting in the bushes near the base of the hill, and when he slowly turns from his position of staring blank eyed at the corpse of his son by which he kneels, he sees a young ram. 

He bursts into tears, alone on the hill of the altar but for the body of his son and the struggling ram, abandoned by his god. He weeps.


End file.
